


Aren't We Supposed to Be Having Sex?

by CasanovaCanSoar



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda PWP, Kissing, M/M, Post-War, but he wants to fuck gene, but mostly focused on the porn, but with plot, eugene isnt too concerned about losing his virginity, gene is too inexperienced to bottom in this fic, make-up sex, merriel is the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaCanSoar/pseuds/CasanovaCanSoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Snafu meet up at Snafu's apartment and they have wonderful sex. Porn ft. a really bad pun, Snafu's same sex neighbors, and Snafu low-key being a major cuddle bug.<br/>The actual fic is actually more serious than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't We Supposed to Be Having Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the character portrayal - not the actual people themselves!  
> This is the first sex scene that I've written so I hope it works well!

It had been one hell of a long day for Eugene Sledge - hopping from taxi to train from his home in Mobile to New Orleans was no easy feat, and the lack of sleep was making him jumpy. He watched the hustle outside the train station, finding the swarming crowds comforting at a distance. He knew once he got up close and personal, it wouldn’t be so nice.

He held a piece of paper in his lap - an address scrawled haphazardly filling up most of the page. It was crumpled from being clenched in his fist for so long, but it was still legible, so he didn’t really care. The train whistled shrilly to signal its stop, and Eugene hauled himself off of the train seat. He grabbed his bags and hauled them over his shoulder. An older gentleman sat across from him, sound asleep.

“Hey,” Eugene shook his shoulder gently. The man roused with an annoyed grunt. “We’re in New Orleans. This your stop?”

The man shook his head no, but muttered a soft sound of thanks before dozing off. The young man’s shoulders drooped a bit when he remembered waking up alone in the dark. When he saw Snafu he was going to beat the living daylights out of him for not saying goodbye.

Departing from the train, he found the crowd wasn’t too bad - in fact, the anonymity was kind of nice. He wandered for a bit, looking at signs on shop windows and the small apartments above them.

Even with the address, Eugene was utterly lost. He decided to start asking around - anyone who had seen Snafu wouldn’t dare forget him. He began approaching people, showing them the address and trying to describe his friend in an appropriate manner - describing Snafu without the war was like describing a fish without its water. The man seemed to breathe the stench of battle, like he had crawled from its wreckage and destruction. Without the war, Eugene worried about what kind of man Snafu had become - if he tossed and twisted in his bed, if he cried out against faux enemies in the darkness of his bedroom, too.

It felt like his first day on Pavuvu, when he was just another boot stumbling around like a newborn calf, asking for Sid and looking for his company. That was when he first met Snafu. Damn it, he thought. I’ve gotta’ stop thinkin’ about the past.

“Excuse me?” He went up to a tired-looking black woman, dark black hair shining in the light. “I’m looking for my friend, Merriel Shelton. Here’s his address -”

“You lookin’ for Merriel? Well, he lives about five blocks that way.” She pointed away from the train station. Her other hand clutched a bag of produce. She muttered under her breath, “Don’t know why anyone’d wanna’ see that crazy boy.”

“He and I served together, ma’am.” Eugene tried not to be too short with the woman.

She looked immediately apologetic. “My son served in the army ova’ in Italy. I didn’t mean ta’ offend.”

“No, it’s alright.” He tried to smile reassuringly. He paused before continuing. “Did your son come home?”

She just shook her head, looking down at the ground. She lifted her head, eyes soft with sorrow. “You run along, now. Best not keep that boy waitin’ on you.”

Eugene nodded and gave a small wave to the mother and went on his way. The sun was beginning to make its descent, and it would only be a few more hours until the city would light up like sparklers.

 

It was a long tredge down the streets to find the apartment building, and he let out a big sigh when he was the shambles it was in. Snafu probably didn’t have enough money for anything else. He walked up the stairs on the side of the building to the third story. There were a few other people sitting on the rails or hanging outside of the doors. They barely gave him a second glance. He had his nose buried in the paper, trying to find number 318. He should have been able to find it by smell alone, since the heavy stench of cigarette smoke clung to the door. 318 - the number 8 was missing, but the imprint was still there. The door looked old, the hinges rusted. If this was just the outside, Eugene worried for how bad it was on the inside.

He adjusted the straps of his bags and raised his knuckles to knock on the door, but hesitated. Would Snafu even be home? What if he was out working still? He must have a job. What if he just slammed the door right in his face? What if he grabbed him or hugged him? What if he didn’t?

Eugene bit down on his thoughts and knocked twice before his anxiety could dissuade him otherwise. The sound echoed a bit, causing a couple of teenage girls sitting on the rail to look over at Eugene, wondering what such a respectable-looking young man could want with their surly, empty-eyed neighbor.

The door swung open, revealing Snafu. The bags under his eyes hadn’t gone away, and his skin seemed even more taut over his skin, but there was something better-looking about him. He didn’t seem to hold the same despair that he did in Okinawa, but his glassy, piercing gaze hadn’t changed.

“Well, if it isn’t Sledgehamma’. Didn’ picture you comin’ ta’ see me.” His lips curled in his predatory smile. He leaned against the door, posture relaxed and liquid. Eugene thought of the panther he had seen at the zoo once.

“I should be beatin’ you to death for leaving me on that train, Shelton.” Might as well get right down to it.

Eugene watched the man’s eyes widen, brain scrambling for some witty retort or insult. Anything to deflect.

“Snaf,” he leaned forward, voice lowered. “Let me in. These bags aren’t light.”

The man couldn’t do anything but step backwards and nod. Eugene walked right into the shitty apartment, trying to breathe through the smog of nicotine. Cigarette butts lay all over the floor by the window, and bottles of alcohol lay empty on the floor by an old mattress. It was one room with a few windows. There was a sink and a rickety table with one chair, like he wasn’t expecting company. The anger at Snafu didn’t hold for longer than a second - the atmosphere felt like that of a drowning man. He dropped his bags and turned to Shelton, who was closing the door behind them, the sounds of the city muffled behind the walls.

They stood in silence for a bit, because neither knew how to greet one another. Snafu made the first move, moving over the Eugene and wrapping his arms around him, grasp tight and bone-crushing. It felt safe, and he clung right on back. They stood embracing, just breathing one another in, for how long, they didn’t know. It just felt so right - it felt like home.

“Gene.” Snafu’s voice was soft like a blanket, sounding like warm honey from his lips.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded thicker. He remembered the way he said it after Eugene’s dog had died. Back then, Snafu had forgotten what sympathy even felt like, but he had wanted Eugene to feel better. He wanted to do right by him, keep him safe to his last breath.

“I know, Snaf.” He rubbed his hand up and down Merriel’s back, soothing and calm. The man held him steadier, rocking him side to side slowly. 

It had been dark for a long time when they finally crawled into Snafu’s mattress. It was old and stiff like their cots had been, but Eugene hadn’t been able to sleep in the softness of his own bed - he had taken to sleeping on the floor. It felt right to sleep right next to Snafu, felt the insecurity dissipate. He hadn’t realized how vulnerable he felt without another marine sleeping near him until now.

They lay side-by-side, staring at the ceiling. The seconds felt like hours, and they both dared not move. There was something in the air around them - besides cigarette smoke. The same something that settled in when one of the would get undressed in Pavuvu, or when they huddled close together for warmth in Peleliu. Eugene turned his head to look at Snafu, just watching him.

“Hey, Mer?”

“Yeah?”

Eugene swallowed. He didn’t know what to say - if there was anything to say. Snafu turned his head and when his eyes met Eugene’s, it was like the air before lightning - the whole room began to crackle and sharpen. The only reasonable thing to do was for Eugene to surge forward and connect his lips to the man lying next to him.

Their lips met with the incoordination that comes from inexperience. They were on their sides, but soon it was Eugene getting pressed back into the hard mattress, Merriel’s hot mouth moving over his. Someone made a whimpering sound, and Eugene had a feeling it was himself.

Hands began to grope and wrestle against pants - it was just too warm to sleep in shirts - and their noises became more desperate. They gasped and moaned each other’s names - their nicknames, first names, last names. It didn’t matter as long as they said them to one another.

“Sledge. Gene. Lemme’ get ya’ damn pants off.” Snafu growled into his mouth, finally tearing Eugene’s pants down his legs and off, flinging them across the room. “Fuckin’ finally.”

Snafu nuzzled into his neck, mouthing and sucking on his pulse point, making Eugene mewl and whimper. He felt his face go bright red at the sounds he was making, but he could feel Snafu, hot and hard, against his hip.

“Mer, shit. Oh god, Mer.” One hand was tangled in his short curls, the other gripping his ass. Eugene bucked his hips when he felt a calloused hand wrap around his cock. The friction was just right, and he smashed his lips into Merriel’s. He kept growling above Eugene, making him shiver with each guttural snarl.

He didn’t want Snafu to have to do all the work, so he tried to shove the man’s pants down. It was a struggle, but they too were strewn on the floor. When he got a hand around Snafu, he heard his hiss of relief. They both moved their hands over each other, sloppily but passionately.

Snafu’s hand slipped from his cock, moving farther down. Eugene gave a startled gasp, “Snaf, what are you doin’?”

“The fellas next door do this thing with each otha’ an’ I asked ‘em what. They don’ want anyone knowin’ what they doin’, so I promised not ta’ tell-”

“What is it?” Eugene exhaled the words hard when Snafu’s curious fingers grazed over his hole.

“They gotta’ put their pecka’ somewhere. Gotta get it all loose in there.”

Eugene gave a mildly horrified sound - there was no way the dick in his hand would fit up his ass. “That ain’t happening.”

Merriel gave a whiny noise of complaint, but he shrugged, relenting. He just kept rubbing his fingers over that spot, making Eugene writhe for all his worth.

“They say there’s this spot, and it makes you see stars, Sledgehamma’. Trus’ me - I tried this. Ya’ need to get ya’ fingers all slicked, first.”

“Well, then, why can’t I do that to you?”

“You wanna’ fuck me, Gene?” There was a smug curl in his grin, his eyes full of mirth.

“Yeah.” His voice sounded airy, like he was asleep. His large eyes bore into Snafu’s, wide and starry. “Might be better since you done this before.”

The man above him swallowed and licked his lips. He fell to his side, rolling over onto his back.

“Come get me, Sledge,” he purred. “The oil’s unda’ that blue shirt.”

Eugene’s hands trembled slightly, but he darted over to the shirt and grabbed the small tub of oil. It was hard to open, but the cap screwed loose after a couple moments of grappling fingers.

“So what now?” He didn’t want to seem too inexperienced, but he had no idea what to do. Snafu grinned at him, beckoning him over with a gentle jerk of his head. Eugene couldn’t help but to stare at him. His lean body was stretched over the bed, arms almost crossed behind his head. His cock was red against his stomach, which fluttered with his aroused breathing.

“Eugene, c’mon.” He arched his back, fingers curling into the sheets. He looked like a wild spirit, something untameable and gorgeous. Eugene’s word for it was incubus.

Snafu looked up at him with hooded eyes, and there was a rare softness in them. “You don’t gotta’ do this for me, Gene. If you’re nervous, we don’t have ta’.”

“I want to - I want you.” He mimicked Snafu’s earlier ministrations, rubbing his now oily fingers back and forth over his hole. Merriel let out a happy sigh, pushing into the touch.

“Damn, boy. Get those in me.” His smile was pliant and calm, something Eugene would never have thought to see on a man such as Snafu. “I want you in me, Gene. Oh god, fuck. Just get your fuckin’ fingers in there.”

Eugene decided to go slow, since this moment was too addicting to rush. Snafu twisted and moaned underneath him when the first finger went in - but only to the second knuckle. He began pushing in and out with Snafu’s instructions.

“Yeah, yeah. Faster, Sledge. Jus’ a bit. Fuck. Put anotha’ one in. Shit-pissin’ Jesus Christ, Gene.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, Shelton?” Eugene teased him, pushing the two fingers in deeper. Snafu just gave him an indignant glare that melted into ecstasy. His mouth parted in an ‘o,’ puffy, red lips looking irresistible. Eugene had to kiss him, and when he did, Merriel let out the most beautiful moan.

“I kiss you with that mouth.” Snafu grinned when they parted, cheeks adorably flushed. “You look gorgeous, Gene. Scissor your fingers.”

“So bossy.” He couldn’t help the indulgent roll of his eyes, and scissored his fingers. Another lovely sound left Snafu’s mouth, so he did it again. And again. He crooked his fingers to see what would happen and was rewarded with Snafu’s back arching off the bed, toes curling into the blanket and head thrown back, mouth releasing the dirtiest-sounding sex noise Eugene would probably ever hear.

“That’s the spot - fuck. Holy shit.” He fell back to earth and his breaths came fast and heavy.

“Should I do it again? Or are you gonna’ finish?”

“Just fuckin’ fuck me, Eugene. Slatha’ up ya’ cock real good and fuck me.”

Eugene just nodded and rubbed oil on his dick, sighing in relief at the contact. He put the head of his cock at Snafu’s entrance and watched his face for any apprehension. Seeing none, he slowly pushed in, breaths coming as fast as Snafu’s.

“Holy sweet Mother Mary.”

Snafu grinned at him, but his eye twitched with discomfort. “Feels good, dunnit’?”

“Am I hurtin’ you?” He stopped completely, ready to pull out - even though it felt like absolute heaven wrapped in Snafu’s tight heat.

“Just takes some gettin’ used to. You loosened me up pretty good for neva’ havin’ done it before.”

“Fast learner.” Eugene shrugged, smiling down at the man beneath him. It felt so good, he hoped it would never end.

“Keep goin’, I can take it. Just wait when you’re all in.”

He pushed his hips in until he was balls-deep. Glory, did it feel amazing. He had to close his eyes to keep from coming right then and there.

“Gene?”

“Yeah, Mer?”

“You can move now.” He felt Snafu wriggle on the bed, pushing down onto his cock.

He pushed back, rolling his hips. When it was obvious Snafu wasn’t in any more pain, he slowly began to pull out and push back in. The drag of his cock felt so good - everything just felt so good.

Merriel panted and groaned, wrapping his arms around Eugene’s shoulders and digging his nails into his pale back.

“C’mon, Sledgehamma’, show me whatcha’ got.”

“I could make a real stupid joke right now.” He snapped his hips, making Snafu bite down on a gasp. “You know that right?”

“What’s tha’ joke?”

He tried not to giggle too hard as he leant down to speak in his ear. He tried to make his voice deep and seductive. “I’ll show you why they call me Sledgehammer.”

He pulled back, trying to muffle his laughter, but failing terribly. Snafu began cracking up, the both of them laughing so hard they were crying. Their laughter died down after a bit, and they just smiled at each other with big, toothy grins.

“That was a really stupid joke, Sledge.” Snafu giggled, and Eugene thought it was the most adorable sound he’d ever heard in his entire life.

“Made ya’ laugh, though.”

“Yeah it did. Now, are we gonna’ crack stupid-ass jokes or are we gonna’ get back to the fuckin’?”

“I dunno’, I kinda’ like seein’ you gigglin’, Mer.” He rubbed his hand along Snafu’s ribs, while Snafu leaned up and nuzzled Eugene’s neck. It was so sweet, Eugene almost forgot his dick was up Snafu’s ass.

He shifted, causing the man to let out a breathy moan. He rolled his hips just to be an ass, laughing when Snafu grumbled at him, “Jus’ fuck me already.”

He started thrusting harder, one hand gripping Merriel’s hip to keep him still - that didn’t stop his hands from running through Eugene’s red hair.

“Fuck - fuck - Gene. Shit. Oh ma’ god. Don’ fuckin’ stop. Please.”

“Aw, you askin’ nice?” Eugene grunted, not changing his pace. Snafu let out a frustrated noise when he couldn’t form a proper response.

It didn’t take long for the pleasure to peak - Eugene started to jerk Snafu’s dripping cock, watching with mesmerized eyes as Snafu bit into the sheets to muffle his howl. They both came within seconds of each other - Merriel went first, then lay panting with glassy eyes as Eugene thrusted a few final times before letting out a whimper. Snafu could have come again from a sound like that.

Eugene pulled out, both of them hissing at the sensitivity. They lay side by side again, sweaty and sated. Snafu turned on his side, throwing one arm over Eugene’s chest. He rubbed his cheek on Eugene’s pale, freckled shoulder.

“Did I eva’ tell you about tha’ first day I met you?”

Eugene shifted so they faced each other, noses barely an inch apart. He shook his head slightly. “No, I don’t think you did.”

Snafu ran his finger in swirling patterns along his skin, connecting the freckles together with long, swooping lines. His eyes were focused on his ministrations, but would glance briefly to Eugene’s eyes.

“I thought you were gonna’ die first day a’ combat,” he admitted. “I saw ya’ sweet Alabama ass and thought ‘this boy gonna’ be buried before the battle even ova’.’”

Eugene could have guessed as much. He didn’t think he was going to make it long either, but he didn’t dare voice it out loud.

“Gene, thank God that you proved me wrong.”

“Thought you didn’t believe in Him.” Snafu paused his fingers, eyes boring into Eugene’s. His lips curled into one of his smiles.

“I do now. Promised I would if you got outta’ there alive.”

“Well, funny thing is - I’m not so sure I believe in Him myself, now.”

Snafu gave him an exaggerated pout. “Who’ll go to church with me now, Sledgehamma’? Been waitin’ to go with you and screw aroun’ in the back pews.”  


“You wish, Shelton!” He snorted. “How about breakfast instead? I brought some cash from home for travel and things.”

“I’m poor as a dead man, but I don’ need you payin’ fa’ me.”

He rolled his eyes at Merriel’s stubbornness - some things never changed. “I’m not givin’ you charity, Snaf. I want to pay for you ‘cause I want to.”

He bit his lip, running over the words before replying, “Fine, but you betta’ let me take ya’ out to some fancy bar.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
